


Scarves

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no matter what way she does it scarves plus Chloe equal one of Beca’s favorite things about winter time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF 
> 
> short little thing :)

If there’s one thing that Beca loves it’s when Chloe wears scarves in the winter time. And there’s a handful of reasons why she loves it so much.

**One** : Chloe looks so attractive with scarves. No matter what color or style she’s just stunning. The redhead tends to wear those scarves that just scream ‘I’m not just for warmth but for style too’. The ones that accent her outfits in all the right ways. And sometimes it’s the scarf that brings out her eyes in all the right ways. If there’s one thing that Beca knows it’s that Chloe and scarves just go together.

**Two** : Beca can’t even lie and say that they really come in handy with hiding hickeys. And she’s really not one to deny that she takes full advantage of this in the winter because the likelihood of getting teased for it is low and even better than that is that Chloe can’t really complain because they are so easy to hide.

**Three** : And this is probably her favorite reason. At any time Beca can easily pull Chloe in by the scarf and kiss her. She can do it entirely out of the blue. Or teasingly. Or she can pull Chloe in only to laugh and turn the other way. But no matter what way she does it scarves plus Chloe equal one of Beca’s favorite things about winter time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 4 days


End file.
